


In the Rain

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 100_roadtrips, Angst, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain brings Hakkai and Sanzo closer together. Gojyo's beginning to hate rain as much as they do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 100_roadtrips drabble challenge community challenge #175, "locked out". Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

This was bad. Really bad.

He'd stumbled back to the inn where they were staying after a night of flirting, carousing, and losing at cards to find the outer door locked. To add to the misery, it had just started raining.

BAM! BAM! Damn it, the wooden door felt and sounded solid, not hollow like most were. It was just his luck that they were staying at an inn with a well-made door when he wanted it to be flimsily constructed.

Fuck, now the rain was coming down in sheets and it was beginning to thunder. He hated it when the rain ran in rivulets down the long strands of hair. He couldn't wait to get inside and warm himself up.

Since no one seemed to be coming to the front door, he tested the windows out front. When they proved immobile, he tested those along the side alley.

One room had an open window. He could cut the screen open with his penknife. He just hoped the room's occupants were absent or would take pity on him rather than screaming the place down when he landed in their room.

He slashed at the screen, pulling it apart, and vaulted over the sill. Landing in a heap, he looked up to see two pairs of familiar eyes staring at him.

Last he knew, he and Hakkai were sharing a room. Why was Hakkai here, sitting closer to Sanzo than he had any reason to? And where was Goku?

Hakkai looked at him with eyes that seemed to plead for understanding.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sanzo said, looking at him with disdain. "You're dripping wet. And I am _not _paying for the damage to the fucking window," he added.

Gojyo stood, trying to regain his dignity, and said, "I was locked out of the inn and nobody answered the front door when I pounded on it. This was the first window I found open."

As he left the room, still drenched, he realized he was beginning to hate the rain as much as those two did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as slash, but could also be interpreted as gen. Gojyo could be misinterpreting the situation, or Sanzo and Hakkai's relationship could be platonic and non-romantic.


End file.
